


【ナギヤマ】吃醋

by hatorimomo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatorimomo/pseuds/hatorimomo
Summary: Language：Chinese六弥nagi x 二阶堂大和顾名思义就是二哥吃醋的故事。是一辆自割腿肉的小破车。*有捏造*可能会非常欧欧西。文/桃
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【ナギヤマ】吃醋

nagi果然很受欢迎。二阶堂大和撑着脸这么想道。  
他们交往已经有一段时间了。大家抬头不见低头见的，瞒也是瞒不住就告诉了大家，大家一开始都很震惊，但是后来都已经学会调侃了。三月倒是反而松了一口气——因为三儿看得最透，也最了解他们了。  
倒是一织后来变得紧张兮兮的，每天早上出门前一定要指着鼻子叮嘱一遍两人在外面不能做出越界举动，不允许情不自禁，尤其是六弥さん，不然罚一个月不能吃到哥哥做的饭。…有点可怕所以两个人都非常遵守规则。  
——nagi很受欢迎，这是一直以来公认的，可不知道为什么今天格•外•受•欢•迎。遵守规则代表着他连吃醋都得偷偷地一个人生闷气，被问怎么了还得笑得假惺惺地说没事，虽然他的“假惺惺”就连nagi都没看出来就是了。真是多亏了他的演技又一次让他想要给nagi来一脚。  
至少你要给我察觉到啊笨蛋。  
但是吃醋确实是太不像自己了。nagi本来就是这样的人，被女人扎堆环绕，他还乐此不疲，以前看惯了的光景，怎么事到如今他觉得难受。而且自己还是年上，是成年人，吃小孩的醋也太不成熟了。  
——虽然道理都是懂的。  
他坐在休息区的吧台看着那边的欢闹出神。  
…明明女人都是为了你的脸去的。他忍不住想马上扯下那双在空中兴高采烈挥舞的手然后疯狂地在那些女人面前和他接吻，最好把她们吓个一大跳，最好全世界都知道六弥nagi是我二阶堂大和一个人的，然后他露出得意且恶劣的笑就像个抢糖成功的孩子。  
——虽然那并不可能发生。独占欲这种东西不过是二阶堂大和的妄想罢了。

“休息差不多结束了！各部门就位——”  
“广告还有五秒结束！4、3、2——”  
“欢迎回来《天才！田村动物园》*。那么～终于到了激动人心的时刻了呢！”  
“事不宜迟，我们就欢迎video里的可爱猫咪们登场！”  
工作肯定是要正正经经完成的，不管是在一旁跟青春期jk一样瞎吃醋的22岁成年人偶像还是在一旁与美少女们侃侃而谈好不快乐的19岁日本年龄未成年偶像。  
这是一个收视率极高的综艺节目。idolish7成员只有他们俩一起出镜的节目倒也是少见，大概就是一个非常温馨的，讲可爱小动物、与人的羁绊之类，还有让艺人嘉宾接触可爱小动物的综艺。基本上既能体现艺人的亲和也能体现小动物的可爱，节目内容可以说是老少皆宜粉路通吃，只是接到通告的时候一织的眼神看他们两个不知道为什么特别有杀气。  
打开篮子上覆盖着的白色的布，一群可爱的猫咪刷地一下纷纷从木篮子里爬出来，大大圆圆的眼睛水汪汪地盯着摄像机，引得现场女嘉宾一阵骚动。  
现在是偶像的营业时间。二阶堂大和绽放开营业笑容，趴在白色的毛毯上，看起来饶有兴趣地一边招招手一边“喵、喵～”地呼唤猫咪过来，小家伙们确实是很可爱。  
小奶猫连走路都晃晃悠悠的让人心生怜爱。像是回应二阶堂大和一样，一只小黑猫抬着头仿佛尽全力发出“咪——咪——”的叫声，场面简直萌翻众人。  
“Oh！那只黑猫特别像yamato！”  
抬头一看，六弥nagi正端坐着，身上腿上已经爬满了各种花色的猫咪。  
“你的受欢迎程度居然猫咪都不放过吗！哥哥我在你旁边好可怜啊！”  
全场爆笑。  
“No！我爱着yamato～”  
“……那可真是感谢。”  
“——当然也爱idolish7的大家！我的粉丝，努力工作的staff，我可爱的猫咪——I love you！”末了还加了这么一句，顺便还来了个饭撒。  
“啊——园长～这个人真的好欠揍啊！”  
大家都笑成一片，综艺逗趣感十足，加上后期的字幕和音乐处理，又是一幕包袱。  
他抱起黑猫，小黑猫也看着他的脸。一人一猫面面相觑，仔细看看还真是有点像，比如那个三白眼。  
“…怎么就你这家伙跟没戴美瞳似的。”他吐槽着，在大家笑的同时找机会偷偷看向六弥nagi的脸。那家伙跟猫咪互动笑得一脸灿烂，好像阳光都打碎在他身上一样，二阶堂大和不禁心里漏了半拍，心里想着这样就会想要原谅他的自己也真是太好骗了。

“辛苦了。今天我和六弥nagi受各位前辈照顾了。”  
“辛苦了。”  
礼仪也做得到位，今天也是正常运转的idolish7二阶堂大和和六弥nagi。粉丝看到放送会相当高兴吧。  
“yamato，接下来我们直接回去吗？”  
“嗯。”二阶堂大和拾起外套，推了推眼镜走出摄影棚。  
六弥nagi马上捡起外套跟上去，“是纺来接我们吗？”  
“地铁。纺去接陆他们了。”  
“Hummm……  
“yamato——”  
“干嘛啊。”二阶堂大和戴起口罩。他有点不耐烦。  
最后他没有打算就这样原谅六弥nagi。  
“你是不是在生气…？”  
你才察觉到啊？！  
“…………  
“没有，哥哥我没有在生气。那是你的错觉。”  
“but——”  
“真的没有。别再问了。”  
自己真是太不像话了。越想越火大，气读不懂空气的六弥nagi也气不成熟不争气的自己。  
晚上九点，这个时间点的地铁大多是稀稀拉拉被迫加班的苦逼工薪族。大家都累得不行，在座位上以各种姿势睡成一片，没有人在意车上是否坐着两个当下大热门的偶像，甚至车上还贴着他们和trigger的广告。  
在简短的谈话之后他们俩就一直没有说话，一前一后地走着，直到进了车厢。坐下，耳边只有列车行驶在隧道的轰轰声，以及冰冷的到站提示。  
隧道的风一丝丝钻进车厢内，吹动着二阶堂大和的头发。  
……  
“yamato，我好冷。”  
“……骗人。你明明不怕冷。”  
六弥nagi也有点不知道怎么办了，撅起嘴可怜巴巴地看着二阶堂大和，把手放进他的外套口袋里去触摸他的手。  
……明明就不冷。六弥nagi摸索着，炽热的指尖从掌心爬上轻轻挠着二阶堂大和，然后缓慢而暧昧地摩挲他微凉的皮肤。最后十指相扣交缠在一起。  
这份热量简直就跟他本人一样。  
“yamato…”他悄悄凑近二阶堂大和的耳边，“我跟别的女性就不会做这种事情。”他轻轻说道，好像是有羽毛在扫过二阶堂大和的脖颈。  
……被他看出来了。  
被这样撩拨，健康的成年男性抑制不住了。  
“……笨蛋。”  
他别过脸握紧了手中的炽热，“区区未成年而已…”  
空气再次陷入沉默，只留下暧昧的气氛在两人之中旋转膨胀。  
“nagi…我们下一站下车吧。”  
“Yes～”六弥nagi不会不知道接下来会怎么发展。他牵紧了二阶堂大和的手，看着二阶堂赤红的耳尖忍不住“噗”地笑了出来。

出站以后看起来像是要下雨，直面冷空气使二阶堂大和清醒了一点。意外的是酒店居然挺好订，脱掉鞋子用最后的理智编辑“今晚有事不回去了”的rabbit chat发给三月，他关机把手机“啪”一下扔在房间玄关的鞋柜上关了灯就抱着nagi肆无忌惮地亲吻。  
今天的二阶堂大和异常主动。“嗯…yamato等我脱完鞋子和围巾……”他离开二阶堂大和的强势攻击脱下了皮鞋，却又被捞过脖子按住脸然后直面送过来的双唇。二阶堂的嘴唇特别干，尤其是到了秋冬还会起皮，被三月叮嘱过要好好做保养护理，却还是以“哥哥就是这样的偶像”为由拒绝。  
但是只有他能够体验得到二阶堂大和嘴唇被口水濡湿的柔软触感。并且是物理感受。  
二阶堂大和在床上很少是主动那一方。他会害羞，会为六弥nagi的情话感到难为情而挡着脸不停骂他不知羞耻的青少年笨蛋。然而他没有想过吃醋起来的大和居然是如此热烈而性感的...nagi简直想要狠狠抱住他然后从额头到脚趾亲遍他身上的每一个角落。  
二阶堂大和晕晕乎乎的，眯着眼睛像小猫一样舔着六弥nagi的嘴唇和舌头。就像是标记所有物一样，二阶堂大和的气味强烈地侵蚀着六弥nagi。六弥nagi不安分的手摸到了他硬得发疼的身下，支支吾吾的声音从嘴唇相接处漏出。他打了一个激灵，nagi总是最明白自己的敏感点在哪里。  
他是故意把灯关掉的。被年下这样玩弄，自己的脸都不知道往哪里放了，要是二阶堂大和清醒的话肯定羞耻得想一头撞死自己。  
至少别被看见这副表情…  
只要不被看到的话就没问题。他离开nagi的嘴唇，看着nagi迷惑的眼神然后跪下在nagi脚边，把散落的鬓发勾到耳背舔了舔嘴唇，  
“让哥哥来教你吧。臭小鬼。”  
六弥nagi忍不住吞了口口水。他从没有哪一刻如此感激自己强大的夜视能力。

“唔嗯…”  
虽然以前没有什么这种经验，但是跟六弥nagi在一起以后发现居然意外地能接受，可能因为对象是nagi吧。  
虽然了解北欧人的尺寸肯定是大一点的，可是每次解开裤链的时候，二阶堂大和还是会感叹真的好大啊感觉自己是不是要死了……  
他缓慢地吞咽着nagi的前端。分身在一次次的刺激下愈发胀大，二阶堂大和湿润的舌头轻飘飘地扫过顶端不禁令他感到有些烦燥。六弥nagi单手背靠在玄关的鞋柜上，低下头轻轻抚摸着二阶堂大和的头发。他罕见地露出了十分严肃的表情，皱着眉头轻轻喘着气，这样有一下没一下的刺激就像是在六弥nagi心上挠痒痒，这么做的大和真的太狡猾了…  
“yamato…”他沙哑着声音没忍住喊了出来。  
“怎么……”二阶堂大和停止了动作笑着抬起头，狡黠的目光穿透镜片映在nagi的瞳里，“不够？”  
“……”…一看就知道是故意的。看来这就是二阶堂大和的复仇。“Oh……yamato，真是一个可怕的男人……”  
“可怕的人是你才对吧，六弥nagi。”他握着青筋隐现的柱身，无奈地笑了出来，然后闭上眼睛用舌尖舔了口前端，“闭上嘴别乱动。”  
那个用来念出令人震撼的台词的嘴，此刻居然正在帮他释放欲望……真是不可思议的画面。  
二阶堂大和把前端含入嘴中，然后缓慢吞入。喉头被用异物顶住的恶心感让他稍微有点不适，他慢慢地开始活动起来，然后用手开始撸动柱身。  
这样应该会舒服吧……他想着，悄悄抬头去看nagi的脸。只见六弥nagi紧皱眉头，脸上爬上了情欲的红，手背遮掩着下半张脸，时不时轻轻喘着，却眨都不眨眼地看着活动着双唇的他。  
啊……可恶啊。我们家nagi真可爱……  
好想接吻……  
他加快了手的速度大力吮吸着前端，他感受到温暖的手在他的头顶暧昧地摩挲，慢慢释放出的晶莹体液在他的舌头上游走然后被他吞下。  
“…yamato……  
“我想射在你身体里……”  
头顶传来了这么一声软软的声音。  
他最受不了nagi用那种声音撒娇了……  
他离开了依旧昂扬挺立的肉棍，站起身搂着nagi的脖子更加深入地亲吻。膻味在口腔中弥散开来，可这对二阶堂大和来说根本就是催情药。  
他踮起脚亲了亲六弥nagi的额头，然后在他耳边低语。  
“…去床上做吧。”

“……”  
“呃…嗯……”  
二阶堂大和艰难地抑制着奇怪的声音从嘴里跑出，他用手臂挡着眼睛，身下是闭上双眼跪着舔舐他胸前的六弥nagi。  
他知道nagi一直都在忍耐着。到现在这个地步了还做前戏，nagi是为了让他身体放松，他知道的。  
他的裤子被褪下到双膝，坚挺在空气中暴露无遗。六弥nagi埋头在左胸口，胸前那点早已被玩弄得不成样子，发硬挺立透着唾液的光泽可怜地散布着殷红。另一边被用手指有一下没一下地玩弄，另一只手也不安分地摩擦着下方。他全身都强烈感受着六弥nagi的存在。  
脖颈上也都是唾液的反光。两个人都不敢留下吻痕，这对公共人物来说肯定是NG。  
nagi的手沾着二阶堂的液体，慢慢滑到了后方。二阶堂大和又打了一个激灵，一只手不禁紧张地抓紧了床单。  
在穴口摩挲的手指突然停下了。  
“yamato……请不要遮着脸……  
“我想看到你享受的表情……”  
他弯下身凑向二阶堂大和的脸，把他遮住眼睛的手拿开，“把眼镜摘下来吧。”  
二阶堂甚至不敢去正视nagi，被握着的手臂不知是因为快感还是恐惧而轻轻地颤抖着，“……别说这种让人扫兴的话……。”  
“我们约定好的对吧？”他掀开二阶堂的额发落下一个温柔的吻，“yamato说过会把整个自己毫无保留地交给我的。”  
“……”  
“I love you。我爱你，yamato。”nagi轻轻微笑着，抚摸他的脸颊认真地看着他，仿佛给大和施下了安定的魔法。“卸下所有的伪装吧。”  
他沉默了好一会儿，然后下定决心似的把手指放在眼镜柄上。他紧张而又害怕得不得了，胸腔的心跳快得胸口闷闷地发疼。  
他摘下了眼镜。紧接着随之而来的是六弥nagi暴风一般的亲吻落在他的眼睑上。  
原来不知道什么时候他已经满眼泪水。  
“…nagi……  
“nagi、nagi——”  
仿佛是一个开关，摘下眼镜后的他便不停地呼喊着六弥nagi的名字。他不知道自己在干什么，二阶堂大和有时候也搞不懂自己。他会无意识做出什么错事蠢事他甚至有时候自己也没有记忆，但是他知道nagi会全盘接受这样的他，用令人安心的拥抱回应他。  
他把二阶堂大和抱得紧紧的，用行动在宣誓自己的存在感，充满着热量和力量。他想消除大和的不安。  
他感受到了二阶堂大和双脚不知何时勾上他的后背，然后最后一声呼唤了他的名字，  
“…nagi，  
“————”  
“……！”彻底丧失理智，六弥nagi把自己的一口气深深埋入二阶堂大和的体内。

“嗯……yamato…好紧……”  
“闭……嘴……”  
后方被一下子撑大并没有非常痛苦的感觉，因为小时候种种事情，他自暴自弃的时候变得非常能忍耐疼痛，而且他的后面在他不知不觉中早就习惯了nagi的形状了。虽然强烈的异物感还是有点吓人……但是并不讨厌。  
nagi是非常照顾他的心情的，不知道是不是北欧人都有这种先天技能，nagi可以说是最好的床上伴侣。明明是小屁孩，在床上居然能让二阶堂大和充满疑惑地感到舒服，也着实是令人不爽了。  
他缓慢地活动着，听着二阶堂抑制不住的喘息，确认对方适应以后才加快了速度。肩膀上二阶堂大和的腿跟着他的节奏不断摇晃，他俯下身亲吻二阶堂覆盖着一层薄汗的胸口，结合处变得更加紧密，双球直接紧贴到了他的皮肤。  
“嗯…！”  
突然从背后升起的电流感令二阶堂忍不住打颤，发出了短促而色情的呻吟。  
就是这里。nagi再次确认二阶堂的敏感地带，一边接吻一边在最深入的地方快速而小幅度地抽送。  
“？！呃……啊、啊——”  
直接被攻击敏感点，前方又被玩弄着，二阶堂大和紧抓着六弥nagi的背部表示抗议。  
“呜…太……快、了……na、nagi——”他快把指甲抠进nagi的皮肤，因为冲顶的快感逼近眼眶溢出泪水。他刘海被汗水打湿一撮撮贴在额头上，身上脸上早已分不清是来自谁身上的液体。六弥nagi吃痛地“嘶”了一声，难耐地锁紧双眉专心地在深处动作。二阶堂大和因为刺激而无意识地收缩后穴，内部因为他的每一次抽动颤抖着痉挛，nagi的前端被这样刺激着其实也已经快到极限了。  
“na、nagi，nagi！……  
“nagi……nagi…………”他带着哭腔可怜巴巴地看着六弥nagi，眼前渐渐模糊。nagi俯下身子碰上他的额头难耐地眯起眼睛，“yama、to……其实我也……”他一下子抽出然后猛地顶入二阶堂的最深处——  
“啊——”  
“呃…”  
灭顶的快感使脑子一片空白。带着凉意的液体在身体深处迸发，二阶堂也在nagi手中一阵一阵地释放，双手紧紧揪住nagi的后背。  
腹肌上的刚释放的白色与红彤彤的皮肤交映，六弥nagi保持着结合，忘我地舔上二阶堂大和的液体。  
“哈……哈……”二阶堂大和侧过头大口呼吸着空气，泪水从眼角落下跟着滑过鼻梁。他的胸口上下起伏，余光看着埋头在腹部的金发甚至没有力气去阻止nagi舔掉他的颜色。  
“…yamato……so beautiful……”  
“……”他调整好呼吸，“…说什么傻话……”  
nagi不舍地再次轻轻抽动，嘟起嘴看着二阶堂大和。刚释放过的身体变得非常敏感，“？！”二阶堂大和清醒过来，突然的动作让他疑惑地看向六弥nagi。  
“……”看到他的表情就知道想干什么了。二阶堂“唰”地一下脸变得更红，“没有再来一次了！！哥哥今天的营业时间结束！！”  
“yama——to！！Please——！！！”  
“No——！！”  
nagi突然抽出他的身体带出来粘稠的白色液体，二阶堂还没来得及羞耻就被一把打横抱起放进了浴缸，头顶刷刷地淋下热水。  
他看着nagi强势地压上，脸上却是楚楚可怜的表情，眼睛里散发着的光耀眼得闪瞎他的眼睛。他想起nagi之前讲过自己对sex其实并没有特别积极，他还担心过是不是只有他一厢情愿。  
然而现在就这样被吃干抹净。  
……他都快要哭出来了。  
妈的六弥nagi……  
“你这个骗子！！！”

“yamato…腰还痛吗？”  
“不要跟我说话。哥哥我暂时不想理你。”

再聊起那天的冲动又都是后话了。在那之后二阶堂大和心疼地抚摸着背后差点被自己抓出血的后背，没想到因为抚摸方式过于暧昧他们俩就又做了一遍。一切都正常运转着，他们每天早上依旧是接受着和泉一织“不准在外面以及在团里未成年前面卿卿我我不然一个月没饭吃”的威胁，依旧是上上节目互相吐槽偶尔吵吵架被三月强行调解。只是六弥nagi在那以后就没有特别对陌生女性亲密了。  
仔细一想好像也只有那天他对女孩子异常兴奋。就是因为这样他才会吃醋来着吧。  
“nagi，说起来那天你对女性情绪异常地高啊。虽然你平时看见女孩子也挺兴奋的……”  
“那是多亏了mitsuki！因为可爱的mitsuki我才能见到那样诱人可口的yamato～”  
“……啊？？多亏了？三儿？？”  
他转过头望向和泉三月，发现三月正在偷偷摸摸蹑手蹑脚地回了自己的房间“碰”一声关上了门。  
“‘啊？担心和大叔感情变淡？””六弥nagi清了清嗓子突然睁大眼睛捏起声音，“‘那是因为缺少刺激啊刺激～比如让那个大叔吃醋什么的？哇听起来超有意思wwwww’”他有模有样地学着三月的口吻，“——mitsuki这样对我说了！”  
“……？？  
“？？？？？？？  
“…………………………”  
「nagi，我们下一站下车吧……」「让哥哥来教你吧，臭小鬼」「怎么……不够？」「去床上做吧…」  
「nagi、nagi……」  
「…nagi，  
「——干我。」  
在正戏开始前，他说了。干、我。  
“………………………………………………”  
那天他说了那么多、那么多羞耻得要死的台词，做了那么多突破自我底线的事情。  
结果，居然是被耍了。  
被耍了。  
二阶堂大和的羞耻度条，慢慢地从绿色，黄色，涨到红色，然后往外飙升爆血冲到头顶，无法思考。  
“Oh yamato你在听吗？yamato？！”  
二阶堂大和，22岁，现在十分清醒，因羞耻过度大脑无法承载，差点在六弥nagi的剧烈摇肩中卒于宿舍。

end.

*注：捏他自日本综艺节目《天才！志村动物园》


End file.
